Something in Red
by Bagpuss
Summary: A short series of drabbles focusing on Grissom and Sara and the development of their relationship. Inspired by the song of the same name. Now up: Chapter 4: Something in Blue.
1. Chapter 1: Something in Red

**Something in Red**

_I don't own anything, not even the title, that belongs to Angela Kaset, I just heard it and thought 'Fan Fic!'_

**Chapter One: Something in Red**

Sara stared at the dress hanging from her closet door. At the time she'd thought that buying it was a brilliant idea. Trying it on in the shop she had felt spectacular; deep burgundy material which reached just below her knees and was smooth and cool against her skin.

Now, as she dressed for the L.V.P.D. Christmas Ball, she was having doubts. Normally the only time she dressed up was for court appearances. And that was only because she had to! She didn't usually go to the Christmas Ball, it just wasn't her thing – she'd made the effort during her first year in Las Vegas but had always managed to work on the night of the event since then.

_What was so special about this year then?_

Well, she'd maxxed out on her overtime for this month, so working at the lab wasn't a valid excuse this year. It had nothing whatsoever to do with Catherine telling her Grissom was going.

Nothing at all.

Okay… Maybe just a little…

She sighed, took the dress off the hanger and began getting ready to go out.

* * *

Grissom almost didn't recognise her when she walked in. For all of two seconds she was just another one of the female guests; maybe a wife or a girlfriend, definitely off limits – he didn't want to be accused of staring. 

Then he realised.

Dark hair swept back from her face, with a few wisps falling about her cheeks. A small silver charm resting on the pale skin below her neck. An elegant dark red dress, simple, clingy, not too revealing – but not concealing everything.

Grissom was vaguely aware of moving towards the doorway where she was standing, looking a little awkward. As soon as she spotted him her expression changed; was that relief at seeing him here?

"Sara. You look… nice?" He wondered if he was blushing.

"Thanks Grissom. You don't look bad yourself." She smiled.

"I have a table… shall we…" He gestured behind him.

Sara took his arm by way of an answer and he led her across the room. Suddenly he couldn't care less about the other people around him; the most important woman was right there beside him.


	2. Chapter 2: Something in Green

**Something in Green**

_I don't own anything, not even the title, that belongs to Angela Kaset, I just heard it and thought 'Fan Fic!'_

_Also, thanks for the reviews. This story actually has five chapters, all are written, I'm just uploading them as I type and edit them._

**Chapter Two: Something in Green**

She wasn't sure what had come over her on the day she'd bought the dress. Her preferred method of shopping had always been via catalogues and computers; she hated the bustle of shops.

But she'd driven past the shop on the way home from work and it had caught her eye.

It was long and soft, pale green with a square neck line. She had known right away that it was just the thing to wear to the awards ceremony at the end of the month.

Although they couldn't say anything outright; she was Grissom's unofficial date. Of course Greg would be there too, and, to Sara's disappointment, Sofia.

Maybe that was why she had bought the dress. A little part of her had been worried that his attention was wandering. It made her feel paranoid because she knew that Grissom wouldn't do that to her. She loved what they had together, how settled in their ways they had become, but part of her wished that she could go along to the ceremony as Grissom's date as opposed to his subordinate.

_So what was she worried about?_

Maybe she didn't trust her, Sofia. An attractive woman who was showing an interest in Grissom.

Sara frowned into the mirror as she pulled on the dress.

She was being irrational and she knew it.

**xox**

The car arrived five minutes late, Grissom noted from the foyer. Greg got out and paused for Sara, offering her his arm as she slipped out of the car. Together they walked towards the hall.

Sara caught his eye as they walked in. Grissom gave a slight smile.

"Shall we go in?" he asked.

Sara looked around. "What about Sofia?"

"She's working tonight." Grissom replied as they moved into the hall.

Once they located their table Greg excused himself in search of champayne, allowing Grissom and Sara a moment alone.

"I thought she'd been ordered to attend this too." Sara indicated the fourth seat at their table.

"She was. Catherine's a man down and I knew who I would rather spend my evening with."

"Greg?" smirked Sara.

Grissom smilled back as Greg returned juggling three champagne flutes. Although her partner didn't know it, with one simple statement Grissom had resolved all her worries.

As Sara sipped her champagne, and the evening began to start, she began to wonder if she could get a refund on the dress.


	3. Chapter 3: Something in White

**Something in Red**

_I don't own anything, not even the title, that belongs to Angela Kaset, I just heard it and thought 'Fan Fic!'_

_Happy 2007! I wanted to get this up earlier this week but I didn't have internet access._

_Also, just have to add that some of what Sara thinks in this chapter is based on me… I really didn't realise that there were special shoes for brides!_

**Chapter Three: Something in White**

Sara couldn't believe that she was standing here right now. So many weeks of planning and preparation had finally come together. She'd never imagined all this.

When she was younger and other girls were planning their dream weddings to their dream guys she was reading science books and crime novels.

Grissom hadn't made a great overblown gesture when he proposed. It was like everything he did; well planned, logically thought out, and supported by strong evidence.

Somewhere between there and here things had begun to grow. Grissom had mentioned that he liked the idea of a traditional wedding and that on the day he proposed he'd imagined Sara wearing a white gown.

Sara had become fixated on that, determined to make it a perfect day. Unfortunately the wedding launched months of debate. Who knew that being a bride was so difficult? Sara found herself trying to make choices between seemingly identical dresses, was forced to argue her case for whether or not she should wear a veil, and had to learn what made bridal shoes so different from regular shoes.

As things began to snowball Sara started wondering what all the fuss was for. Surely all that mattered was that she and Grissom were going to announce to their friends and family that they loved each other and intended to spend the rest of their lives together.

When Catherine first found out that they were dating she had told Sara that she didn't believe Grissom would ever get married, until he revealed his feelings for Sara. It had been a common theme when they announced their engagement; everyone thought that they were perfect for each other.

The dress dilemma was solved when Sara met Grissom's mother. The older woman expressed her hopes that Sara would consider wearing _her_ old wedding dress. At first Sara wasn't sure, but the first time she tried it on it fitted as though it had been made for her, and the way that it caught the light…

With a sigh Sara fixed the clip in her hair and smoothed down the silky folds of her dress. She didn't care what other people said or thought about them. Today their closest friends were waiting just outside to watch as the formerly secret relationship was made officially official.

She gave herself one last glance in the mirror, took a deep breath, and opened the door; ready to walk down the aisle at last.


	4. Chapter 4: Something in Blue

**Something in Red**

_I don't own anything, not even the title, that belongs to Angela Kaset, I just heard it and thought 'Fan Fic!'_

_Just wanted to say thanks so much for reading this. Would you believe this story has had over 1200 hits! This is my favourite chapter so far and since I kept you waiting so long for it, here it is. I give you Angst!_

**Chapter Four: Something in Blue**

Sara carefully folded the tiny blue sweater and placed it on top of the small pile on the dining table. Beside it sat a small white baby monitor which was emitting sleeping baby sounds.

With the washing folded she gathered it up and headed for the nursery. Her sleeping son stirred in his sleep and, once she'd put away the clothes destined for his drawers, Sara found herself leaning on the side of the crib watching him.

She couldn't get over how amazing he was; so small and so perfect.

His hair was thick and dark. Catherine had told her that he would probably lose most of it, but two months on the only change was that it was growing longer. Sara briefly wondered what to do about getting his hair trimmed; should she attempt it herself or was there someplace you took babies for hair cuts? She made a mental note to look it up on the internet.

His eyes were a watery blue colour though she suspected that they would get darker as he got older. Blue eyes, just like his father.

She had never really understood her friends when they told her that their newborn offspring resembled certain family members.

Until she became a mother.

Looking at her son she imagined that he would become the image of his father; something about the shape of his chin already seemed more like Grissom's than hers. Realistically, she told herself, it was too early to guess these things, but the scientist in her still liked to theorise.

Her son's hands were clenched in tight little fists beside his mouth. She knew that soon he would wake, suck on his little hands and begin to bawl. Quietly, so as not to wake the infant, Sara gathered up the rest of the laundry and carried it into their bedroom. Hopefully Grissom would be home soon, and he would be more like his old self, since the birth of their child he'd seemed sort of distant.

She hoped that it was just his way of adjusting to the new family member. Sara sat at the end of the bed and stared at the photo on the dresser. Their wedding photo.

The baby monitor at her hip began to wail, Sara sighed and allowed herself one last thought before she went to feed their son.

_I wish he would look at me like that again_.


End file.
